Pimkis
by Ilyann
Summary: Una extraña e inusual conversación entre Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter, personajes, escenarios, bla bla bla, no me pertenece. Son creación de J.K.Rowling._

_Y dicho esto, aquí os dejo una pequeña paranoia que se me antojó ayer por la noche. _

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**PIMKIS**

El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases fue recibido como agua bendita por Draco Malfoy. Sin esperar a nadie, el muchacho guardó rápidamente los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería tener que aguantar la cara de esa estúpida de McGonagall un solo segundo más.

Esa vieja arpía había estado llamándole la atención prácticamente toda la clase. Y para colmo, su intento de transformar una pluma en un cisne había resultado un fracaso rotundo. Más que un cisne, aquello parecía una gallina en celo.

Soltó un bufido y salió hacia los terrenos del castillo. Tenía exactamente veinte minutos para intentar relajarse antes de pociones, o si no, acabaría lanzando un Avada Kedavra a alguien.

Iría al lago y se tumbaría un rato a la sombra del alto árbol que se erguía casi en la orilla. Aquello siempre lograba calmar un poco sus nervios crispados.

Pero al llegar allí se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que había alguien más bajo el árbol. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes tenía la cara prácticamente oculta tras un ejemplar atrasado de "El Quisquilloso".

"Luna Lovegood", pensó Malfoy con fastidio. Definitivamente no tenía ganas aguantar la presencia de nadie, por lo que se dirigió a ella con pose altiva.

-Oye Lunática –le espetó bruscamente.

-Oh, buenos días Draco –dijo ella casi sin levantar la vista.

¿Perdón? O no había escuchado bien o aquella loca acababa de llamarlo por el nombre. Genial, lo único que le faltaba era que una chiflada se tomara aquellas confianzas con él.

-¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió ásperamente, esperando a que ella se retractase.

-"Buenos días" –repitió la muchacha, alzando los ojos azules hacia él.

-No, eso no –se exasperó el muchacho-. ¿Cómo me has llamado, si puede saberse?

-Draco. ¿No es ese tu nombre?

-Sí, es mi nombre –admitió él-. Pero no creo haberte dado el derecho para que me llames así en lugar de por el apellido.

-Bueno, es el nombre que eligieron tus padres –dijo, hundiendo de nuevo el rostro entre las páginas-. Seguramente te pusieron "Draco" porque les gustaba que la gente te reconociese por ese nombre. Si yo te llamase por el apellido¿de qué serviría entonces tener nombre?

_Luna: 1/ Draco: 0_

Draco entreabrió la boca, visiblemente sorprendido. No era aquella la respuesta que esperaba.

-¡Bah, qué más da! –se desesperó el rubio-. Fuera de mi árbol –le escupió sin miramientos.

La Ravenclaw alzó la vista y le tendió una mano, como si esperase a que Draco le diese algo. El muchacho se quedó ligeramente asombrado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-El ticket de compra.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero ver el ticket de compra. Si es _tu_ árbol, seguramente es porque lo has comprado o algo por el estilo. Quiero verlo. O quizás... –dejó la revista en el suelo y se volteó, mientras fijaba la vista en la corteza del árbol. Tanteó un poco el tronco y, finalmente, se sentó de nuevo-. No. Tampoco veo tu nombre por ningún sitio.

_Luna 2: Draco 0_

Malfoy abría la boca y la cerraba sin llegar a producir ningún sonido. No sabía si realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio o si se estaba burlando en sus narices. Ahora mismo podría agarrarla y tirarla al lago, comprobando de esta manera si el calamar gigante se tragaba a las personas.

Aunque también podría sentarse y ignorarla. Total, estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso y él sabía reconocer cuando una causa estaba perdida. Y sabía que intentar que Luna se fuera era una de esas causas.

Así que, ignorando a la rubia, que de nuevo estaba leyendo, se sentó en el lado opuesto del árbol y apoyó la espalda en el tronco. Respiró hondo un par de veces y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa que corría por la orilla del lago inundara todos sus sentidos. Quizás sí lograse relajarse un poco después de todo.

De pronto, oyó una palmada.

La ignoró y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Otra más.

Bufó con fastidio, pero continuó ignorándola.

Una tercera palmada.

En aquella ocasión tuvo que abrir los ojos por fuerza.

Las palmadas se sucedían con tanta frecuencia que parecía que alguien estuviese aplaudiendo.

Vale, aquello ya era demasiado. Se volvió hacia Lovegood, que ahora mismo aplaudía por encima de su cabeza, en una pose algo cómica.

-¿¡Puedes decirme qué estás haciendo ahora?! –le espetó bruscamente, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa al ver a Luna en aquella actitud.

-Espanto pimkis –respondió ella mientras aplaudía con más fuerza.

Vale, aquello fue superior a sus fuerzas. Soltó una carcajada que intentó disimular tosiendo y volvió a mirar a la muchacha.

-¿Y qué son los pimkis, si puede saberse?

-Oh, los pimkis son criaturas que se posan sobre tu cabeza y cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo –respondió ella, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Draco desvió inconscientemente los ojos hacia la cabellera rubia de la muchacha, en dónde ella había empezado a aplaudir efusivamente.

-No veo que tengas nada sobre tu cabeza... –intervino él, dudoso.

-Ah, es que los pimkis no se ven –respondió ella.

Un momento. Allí había algo que no cuadraba.

-Pero como sabes que cambian de color si los pimkis son invisibles.

Ahora Luna se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Porque los pimkis no se ven con los ojos. Se ven con el corazón.

Notó como le venía un nuevo ataque de risa e intentó controlarse. Aquella chica era una auténtica loca. Al ver el silencio del muchacho, Luna volvió a u habitual pose soñadora.

-Vaya, ya veo que no crees en esas cosas –dijo, un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? –repuso ella-. Hay cosas que los ojos no ven, pero están ahí.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

-Por ejemplo. ¿Tú ves el calor? –preguntó ella, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta, por lo que contestó, algo contrariado por estarse metiendo en aquel extraño juego de palabras.

-No, no la veo.

-Pero la sientes. La notas en tu cuerpo.

-Sí, pero eso es diferente –se defendió él.

-No, no lo es. Que tú no sientas cuando hay un pimki cerca no significa que no haya gente que sí pueda notarlo.

_Luna: 3/ Draco: 0_

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como si hubiese llegado tarde al reparto de cerebros? Tenía que encontrar algo con lo que desacreditarla. Pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada.

-No te preocupes, es normal no verlos si nunca has creído en estas cosas –dijo Luna con aire casual, malinterpretando el silencio de Draco.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Malfoy, llevándose una mano teatralmente al pecho-. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo no crea en estas cosas?

Ahora era el turno de Luna de arquear una ceja.

-Yo tengo fe absoluta en los rinitos.

Aquello había logrado captar la atención de la Ravenclaw, porque dejó en el suelo la revista y se volvió completamente hacia Draco.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó, curiosa.

-¡Sacrilegio! –exclamó él, haciendo un falso ademán de desmayo-. ¿No sabes lo que son los rinitos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras esperaba, expectante.

-Los rinitos son unas criaturas que se meten por las orejas y que se introducen en tu cerebro, manipulando tus ideas a su antojo. Creo que en algunas ocasiones, incluso te hacen parecer _chiflada_ –dijo, acentuando especialmente aquella última palabra y esperando que ella captase la indirecta.

Pero Luna se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos, muda por la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

_Luna: 3/ Draco: 1_

Malfoy fue incapaz de contenerse. Empezó a reír como un descosido, llevándose ambas manos al estómago. Cuando por fin se atrevió a alzar el rostro, se topó con que Luna lo miraba con aspecto confundido.

-No, no iba en serio.–se apresuró a aclararle el rubio, ahogando una nueva carcajada-. Era una broma.

-Oh, vaya –dijo Luna, visiblemente desilusionada-. Que sepas que lo de los pimkis no era una broma. Existen realmente –se apresuró a puntualizar.

-¡No me digas! –dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Pues sí –afirmó ella-. Es más, creo que ahora mismo tienes uno sobre tu cabeza.

El muchacho dejó escapar otra risita desdeñosa, y Luna lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se levantó y se acercó al muchacho, que continuaba sentado. Se agachó y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del del chico.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –se alarmó él, retrocediendo instintivamente. Pero los ojos de Luna estaban fijos en un punto indefinido sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que yo decía. Tienes un pimki de color azul, entremezclado con violeta y algunos toques rosados.

¿Pero qué está diciendo esta loca ahora? Debió poner cara de estúpido, porque Luna lo miró con aire divertido.

-¡Sí, tienes razón¡Yo también veo un pimki! –exclamó el rubio al cabo de un rato, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Luna, que comenzó a mirar a derecha y a izquierda.

-Sobre tu cabeza –respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh, no lo había notado! –se sorprendió ella, agachándose de nuevo-. ¿Y de qué color es?

Draco frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo pensar.

-Naranja mezclado con marrón y con toques verde fosforito.

Luna levantó ambas cejas mientras Draco hacía esfuerzos por parecer sereno.

-¡Vaya! No conocía esa combinación de colores. ¿Qué crees que significa?

-Significa _"Estás como una cabra"_ –dijo él, mientras se echaba a reír de nuevo.

_Luna: 3/ Draco: 2_

Esperó alguna reacción de enfado o de enojo por parte de Lovegood, pero ella se limitó a quedarse pensativa.

-No lo entiendo –dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Perdón?

-Que no entiendo la expresión _"Estás como una cabra"_ –paró unos segundos-. Las cabras son animales que se dedican a trotar por las montañas y a comer hierba. No le encuentro relación alguna conmigo. No entiendo por qué todo el mundo usa esa frase conmigo... ¡Y mucho menos un pimki!

Vale, aquello ya fue la gota que colmó le vaso. Draco se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza, incapaz de parar de reír. Fue entonces cuando Luna pareció darse cuenta de todo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, no? –preguntó, un tanto defraudada.

-Oh, claro que no –dijo Draco entre risas, intentando en vano fingir que el comentario lo ofendía-. Seriedad ante todo.

_Luna: 3/ Draco: 3_

De nuevo un ataque de risa le impidió seguir hablando. Luna lo miró con frialdad e hizo ademán de irse. Pero antes, se volvió hacia el rubio y lo miró unos segundos con expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Tu pimki sigue ahí. "Azul, entremezclado con violeta y algunos toques rosados". Significa "malos resultados en tu trabajo" "frustración" y ""odio" –se quedó unos segundos pensativa-. Teniendo en cuenta que Slytherin acaba de tener Transformaciones, debo deducir que la causa de tu frustración es el haber fracasado en tus intentos de transformar algo. Y esos toques rosados... –meditó unos segundos más-. Seguramente hacen referencia al odio que ahora mismo sientes hacia Mcgonagall, tu profesora.

Malfoy entreabrió los labios, incapaz de mediar palabra alguna. Luna, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír ante la cara de anonadado del muchacho.

-A juzgar por la expresión de tu cara diría que he acertado –dijo, con cierto orgullo-. Ya te dije que los pimkis existían –añadió, antes de sacarle la lengua con sorna. Malfoy fue incapaz de replicar nada-. Bueno, Draco, tengo que irme ya si no quiero llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia. _Un placer hablar contigo_ –dijo mientras echaba a andar en dirección al castillo.

_Luna: 124.252 / Draco: 3_

Draco murmuró una torpe despedida y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ella todo aquello? No podía ser que... No, era absurdo.

Un segundo...

Dos segundos...

Tres segundos...

-¡Lunátic..., digo Luna¡Espera! –gritó, incorporándose rápidamente y echando a correr en la misma dirección que ella lo había hecho-. ¡Enséñame a ver los pimkis a mí también!

_Luna: 647.483.999.384.749/ Draco: 3_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_No me preguntéis qué es "esto" XD. Tan sólo diré que el aburrimiento es muy malo. Te hace hacer cosas... raras. Como "esto", por ejemplo. Jeje._

_Pero bueno¿qué os ha parecido¿No me merezco algún review?_

_Lyann_


End file.
